The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter
by Elisa Hummel Criss
Summary: -Basado en el Cuento de 'La Bella y La Bestia'- Kurt intenta llevar una vida tranquila por un mes yéndose a vivir a un pueblo lleno de secretos,después de la desaparición de su amiga intenta encontrar al culpable encontrándose con uno de los mayores sospechosos,Blaine Devon,la bestia como lo hacían llamar.Un intercambio y, una Maldición que encierra a un Corazón Puro y Solitario...
1. Prologo

_**Hola.**_

_**La verdad estoy algo nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que subo un Fic, siempre dejo los Fics que tengo solo para mi pero una amiga me dijo que lo publicara y aqui ando :)**_

_**Espero les guste, este es el Prologo pasado subire el capitulo 1 n_n**_

_**Es como el cuento de 'La Bella y La Bestia' pero hice una adaptacion mas actual, tendra toques de suspenso pero no sera como en el cuento, donde cantan y todo eso :) y habra Lemon :D**_

_**Dejen reviews o pongalo en favoritos y asi subo el capitulo mas rapido ^w^**_

_**Estas semanas antes de publicarlo o escribir me estuve viendo One Upon a Time y me encanta esa serie, asi que hay algunas partes de ella en el Fic.**_

* * *

**Prologo**

_En un pequeño pueblo de Grandview hay una maldición, ningún habitante puede salir y si llega a salir, antes de llegar a su destino tiene un accidente causándole la muerte._

_Es tranquilo el pueblo, no hay crímenes y cada familia vive 'feliz', los niños pueden ir a la escuela y algunas personas trabajan para poder ganar dinero obvio nadie sabe sobre la maldición solo 6 personas, y estas no pueden romperla._

_El alcalde Andrew Anderson, sabe mas que nadie sobre esta maldición, el quiere irse lejos y no saber de nadie mas pero tampoco quiere morir, solo puede esperar..._

_Su mujer murió en el parto de su hijo menor, su hijo mayor vive lejos de el, con su esposa y con un hijo en camino y ni de hablar de su hijo menor, gracias a el la maldición esta en ese pueblo aunque es por culpa de el y no de su hijo pero su hijo tuvo que llevarse lo peor.._

_Solo una persona puede romper la maldición…._

"_**Alguien con gran corazón, que no vea la apariencia de las personas si no sus sentimientos"**_

_Muchas personas han entrado.._

_Muchas personas se han ido._

_Y muchas han muerto en el camino..._

_¿Quién querría estar en ese pueblo maldito?_

* * *

_Cicatrices seguían formándose por todo su rostro y cuerpo, sus cabellos negros rebeldes caían libremente por su frente que sobresalía una que otra vena color carmesí, sus ojos avellanas se volvían de un dorado y sus labios rojos y agrietados._

_Se veía en el espejo y no veía al chico de antes, al chico que amaba cantar y estar con una sonrisa todo el tiempo, extrañaba esos días donde podría ser el, ser libre y no estar encerrado en esa mansión a las afueras de ese pueblo._

_Encerrado y sin vida en sus ojos color avellana._

_¿Cuándo se romperá la maldición?_

_¿Cuándo vendrá esa persona a romperla?_

_¿Cuándo será Feliz?..._

_Odiaba esperar pero no podía hacer otra cosa._

_¡Odiaba estar ahí! ¡Lo odiaba!_

_Gracias a su encierro se había vuelto un hombre que siempre estaba enojado, con la vida, con todos, esperaba ansioso poder salir de ahí e irse lejos pero no con esa apariencia._

_No…. Tendría que esperar por El…_

* * *

**_Bueno como dije solo es el prologo, en el siguiente capitulo saldra Kurt y se sabra un poco mas de la historia :D_**

_Bye!_

_By_ **Elisa Hummel Criss **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews :) que bueno que le gusto el prologo espero le guste este nuevo capitulo**

**Estaré actualizando cada miercoles o jueves no se depende de cuan ocupada ando **

**Y espero tus reviews ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1°**

-En serio Kurt si querías tranquilidad ¿Por qué no te fuiste con tu padre a Ohio?-

Un castaño de ojos azul cielo con tonalidades verdes apenas miro a su amiga y sonrio.

Se estaba mudando a un pequeño pueblo en Grandview por un tiempo, le había ido tan bien con los diseños que envió a Francia que Isabelle le dio unas vacaciones por su arduo trabajo y el las estaba tomando mudándose un mes a un pueblo tranquilo y sin molestos vecinos.

Sabia que Rachel se negaría ya que ¿Quién quisiera estar en un pueblo donde no había televisión o Internet? Él, podría trabajar en sus nuevos diseños y tomar inspiración, necesitaba tranquilidad y ahí la tendría.

-Ya te lo dije Rach, mi padre estaría preguntando como me iba en New York y me pediría ayuda en el taller y créeme eso no es nada tranquilo además ahí tendrá inspiración-dijo algo fastidiado por andar repitiéndole a Rachel, la chica asintiendo y miro el camino.

A lo lejos se veía el letrero de "Bienvenidos", a los lados de la carretera estaba todo lleno de arboles, demasiados grandes y espeluznantes para el gusto de Rachel, aunque ya habían llegado el camino hacia el pueblo era algo largo y lleno de arboles, eso a Rachel no le gustaba, pensaba que estaba en algo asi a un pueblo embrujado, esperaba que nada saliera de los arboles y los atacara.

Después de 15 o 20 minutos habían llegado al pueblo, se veían las pequeñas casas, y una o dos escuelas, aunque Rachel no lo admitiera le gusto el lugar, los habitantes los veian y los saludaban, y ellos devolvían el saludo.

-Ves Rachel nada me pasara, tranquila-dijo Kurt yendo a su nueva casa.

Era pequeña y como casi nadie iba a ese lugar, se la rentaron enseguida, era solo de una plaza. Tenia una habitación, dos baños, una pequeña sala y una pequeña cocina y comedor, Kurt la amo al momento de verla, era de color azul cielo y blanco con un pequeño jardin, quisiera vivir ahí mas que un mes pero tendría que volver a New York asi que mientras se dará gusto.

-Me gusta Kurt-dijo Rachel bajando del auto y ayudándole a Kurt con sus cosas que necesitaría en ese mes.

Mientras que sacaban todo algunas personas iban y se presentaban con Kurt, el castaño estaba mas que feliz ya que parecía que todos ahí eran amables.

Después de una hora por fin Kurt tenia todo en su lugar obvio gracias a Rachel, así que la invito a cenar en el restaurante que estaba cerca de casa, sonó la campanita cuando entraron al lugar, se veía medio lleno solo con dos mesas desocupadas así que tomaron que estaba cerca de la ventana.

-Extrañare a mi bebe pero te lo encargo mucho Rach-hablo Kurt pensando en su auto, la chica rio un poco y asintió.

-Tranquilo esta en buenas manos-dijo con una sonrisa tomándole la mano-Te extrañare Kurt-dijo con un tono lleno de cariño y haciendo un pequeño puchero, Kurt iba a contestar pero llego la mesera, con una blusa algo pequeña y unos shorts cortos de color rojo y cabellos negros.

-Son nuevos en el pueblo ¿Cierto?-fue una afirmación, los dos asintieron mirando algo raro a la chica-Y…¿Son pareja?-

-Perdon pero que seamos pareja no…-

-No, no lo somos, solo somos buenos amigos-dijo Kurt interrumpiendo a Rachel, la de cabello castaños le mando una mirada asesina, pidieron y la mesera se fue.

-Kurt no tenias que decirle, ella no merece una explicación-dijo Rachel indignada, Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-De ahí se hacen los rumores Rach, ¿Qué tal si me gusta un chico y escucha que tengo novia? Créeme en los pueblos también hay chismosos-sonrio de lado y la chica asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

-Aunque la chica parece una prostituta en vez de una mesera, la comida de ahí es deliciosa-

Después de terminar de cenar se dirigieron de nuevo a casa, al otro dia en la mañana Rachel se iria de nuevo a New York en el auto de Kurt pero mientras ella se dormiría en su cama y el en el sofá, aunque podrían dormir juntos, el castaño sabia que ella se movía mucho y no lo dejaría dormir.

Acomodo la almohada en el sofá y la cobija.

-Te doy la razón, créeme no será la ultima vez que valla ahí-dijo mirando a la chica que se arreglaba para dormir, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió dejándolo solo.

Miro por la ventana de la cocina la cual daba al patio había como una reja alrededor de la casa para que nada entrara, a unos cuantos metros de ahí empezaba el bosque, parece que el pueblo estaba en medio del bosque y por alguna razón eso le gustaba.

Tomo su celular y miro algunos mensajes del Glee Club, de NYADA y Vogue, casi todos decían que ¿Por qué se cambiaba de la gran ciudad de New York a un pueblo casi abandonado?

Rió un poco al ver el mensaje de Mercedes, su segunda mejor amiga que estaba en Los Angeles debutando como cantante, saco sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar a Katy Perry, después le siguió Lady Gaga y una canción que no sabia que tenia.

'Monster' de Imagine Dragons, tal vez Finn se la había pasado al celular sin que el supiera pero la siguió escuchando.

_If I told you what I was,__  
__Would you turn your back on me?__  
__Even if I seem dangerous,__  
__Would you be scared?__  
__I get the feeling just because,__  
__Everything I touch isn't dark enough__  
__If this problem lies in me__I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,__  
__I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.__  
__A monster, a monster,__  
__I'm turning to a monster,__  
__A monster, a monster,__  
__And it keeps getting stronger._

Kurt estaba tarareando esa parte cuando escucho como ramas romperse, se quito los audífonos curioso, se acerco a la pequeña ventana de la cocina y miro hacia el bosque como si algo lo llamara.

Dejo sus celular en la mesa y salió sin hacer ruido dejando la puerta entreabierta, habia un poco de aire pero no le importo asi salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia la cerca, miro el bosque un poco mas, buscando algo o a alguien.

Lo que fuera.

No podia acercarse mas ya que la cerca se lo impedía, ladeo la cabeza tratando de mirar entre los arboles pero nada, solo veia oscuridad, estaba demasiado oscuro, resignado se giro pero escucho algo cercano a donde estaba el.

_Un aullido de un lobo…._

-¿Un lobo aquí? Tranquilo tal vez solo sea un perro ...y lo estoy confundiendo-susurro algo asustado volviendo a mirar al bosque pensó que ya no iba a volver nada pero unos ojos dorados aparecieron detrás de un árbol, asustándole.

Kurt callo al suelo asustado sin saber que hacer.

A unos cuantos metros de el estaba _un Lobo_.

¡_Un lobo!_

_Mierda….._

* * *

**La cancion como se menciona es 'Monster' **

**Me encanta Imagine Dragons y aqui el significado:**

_Si te dijera lo que era  
¿Me darías la espalda?  
Aún si pareciera peligroso  
¿Tendrías miedo?  
Me da la sensación, sólo porque,  
todo lo que toco no es lo suficientemente oscuro  
Si el problema se encuentra en mi..._

Sólo soy un hombre entre una habitación y lo que soy.  
Estoy tomando una postura para escapar de lo que hay dentro de mi  
Un monstruo, un monstruo  
me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo,  
Un monstruo, un monstruo  
Y se hace cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

**_Adelanto:!_**

**-¿Como lo traerás aquí? No creo que el venga por su cuenta-**

**Sus ojos brillaron de tan solo pensarlo, un hombre de cabellos rubios entro y no venia solo. ****Venia con una chica atada de manos y con su boca tapada por un pañuelo, estaba asustada y mas al tener ese hombre enfrente de ella.**

**-Yo no lo traeré. El vendrá por su cuenta si quiere a su amiga viva-**

* * *

_**Ho! *-* Que interesante! **_

_**Bueno gracias por leer...**_

_**By Elisa Hummel Criss.**_


End file.
